highschool_of_the_deadfandomcom-20200223-history
Miura
Miura (三浦, Miura) is a student from Fujimi Academy and is a member of the group under Koichi Shido. About Miura escapes with Shido and several other students from Fujimi after it is attacked by Them. Later he is corrupted by Shido's influence when he has sex with Taniuchi and Kawamoto on the minibus. Appearence Miura has messy brown hair as well as eyes of the same color. Under his gakuran jacket, he wears a red-orange shirt. Personality Not much is known about Miura's personality. What is known is that he is very loyal to Shido, and did not hesitate to throw Yamada off of the bus when he questioned Shido's ideals. History Nothing is known about Miura's past. Plot Miura, along with Shido and other students are seen running to the minibus, begging for Takashi's group to wait for them. Shido urges his students to hurry, promising that they will make it out alive. Miura is seen as the last one to pass Shido as he gestures for him to go. After the group manages to escape the school, Miura watches with Yamada and Yuuki Miku as Shido tells Saeko Busujima that they will need a leader in order to survive. Miura shouts out that the city of Tokonosu is on fire. The town is shown to be bellowing up smoke all around. After a brief conflict between Tsunoda and Takashi that nearly results in violence, Shido takes the opprotunity and says once again that a leader is needed to prevent useless arguements. Turning to Miura and the others, Shido vows that he will whatever it takes to prevent conflict. Miura stands up and applauds right after Kurokami does the same in approval. Seeing that Shido is taking control, Rei Miyamoto gets off the bus while Miura and the others just look on in either confusion or annoyance. Despite Takashi's protests, another bus that is filled with Them speeds out of control and cuts the two off from the others. The group on the bus is forced to find a different route as they drive off. The next day, the bus becomes stuck in trafic while Miura continues to listen to Shido's speeches and lectures. Later at sunset, Saya and the rest of Takashi's group tell Shido that they are leaving to pursue their own goals. Miura and the others gaze on as Shido tries to get at least Shizuka Marikawa to stay only to be foiled by Kohta Hirano when he is almost shot with a nail gun. The four leave Shido's group behind, much to the teacher's anger. Miura and the others eventually cross the Onbetsu Bridge and Shido allows him and the others to do whatever they please. He has sex with Taniuchi and is seen groping her chest. Later Miura can be seen holding Taniuchi and Kawamoto's heads together as they make love. He and Taniuchi are shown to be happy when they hear from Shido that Kurokami has snuck into the Takagi Estate and located a large group of refugees there. Shido gives another speech on how his students are angels who will reign over the "new world" after the chaos has ended and how they "will create a new world and continue to grow closer". One of the other survivors, Yamada, says that what Shido is saying is creepy and that they should be trying to find their families. Tsunoda and Yuuki taunt him for this, saying that their parents were dead and that they were nothing but a bother anyway. They have sex in front of Yamada, telling him that they would follow Shido anywhere. Yamada only complains further, which causes Shido to give the rest of his followers two choices: the first is to "go back to that corrupt world that tried to rob you (the students) of your freedom", or the second: go with Shido and "arrive at a world with even greater freedom". Yuuki quickly gets everyone to side with her that Yamada should be kicked out, which they all chant for him to get out. Despite his protests, Shido tells Yamada that everyone has voted for his removal and that he is to be expelled. Miura and Tsunoda grab the boy and toss him outside into the world filled with the undead. Curiously, Miura is not seen laughing at Yamada unlike the others as they leave him to his fate and head towards the Takagi Estate. The minibus approaches the barricade blocking the estate from Them. Yuuki uses her sex appeal to get the guards posted there to give them access. Upon arriving, Miura is seen talking to Kurokami while Shido converses with Yoshioka, one of the Takagi clan retainers. Soon, Rei, who is also residing there, angrily points a bayonet in Shido's face, preparing to kill him for disgracing her father. Though she is at first willing to do it, Shido taunts her into killing him, saying that if she is forced to go down the path of a murderer, that it would be "a great learning experience". Realizing that she would be lowering herself to Shido's level if went through with her threat, even after being encouraged to do so Souichiro Takagi, Rei decides he is not worth it and backs off. Souichiro orders Miura and the rest of the students who came with Shido to get out, saying that they have been "infected by this man's (Shido's) ludicrous teachings". He says that under normal circumstances he would be willing to retrain the students, but at the moment there is no time and tells them to leave. The retainers make Miura and the others get back on the bus and drive away. Not long after Miura and the others leave, an EMP wave occurs and all electrical equipment becomes fried, including the minibus' engine. Though Shido attempts to stop the bus, he fails to react to Yuuki's warning in time and smashes into the blocade, killing two guards in the process. Seeing a hoard of Them coming through the barricade, Shido and several of his students are able to flee the area. Miura has not been seen since; his current status is unknown. Trivia *Though he was intended to be a part of Shido's group that first appeared in chapter 2, Miura did not make his first official manga appearence until chapter 12. He was shown in the anime equivalent scene, however. *Miura's name was never said in either the manga or anime. It was only revealed in Highschool of the Dead: TV Animation Complete File, which contained his character profile. *In the color version of chapter 12, though it was shown as red in the first few panels he appeared in, in the panels where he and Tsunoda threw Yamada off of the bus, Miura's shirt was colored yellow. Category:Shido's Group Category:Fujimi Academy students Category:Male Category:Unknown Status